Un Oscuro Lazo de Sangre
by La hilandera
Summary: Hay algo especial en esa niña, y él está por descubrirlo. ¿Sangre sucia común? Ella pronto sabrá que su sangre es más importante que la del mismo Harry.
1. En tiempos oscuros, se acerca la luz

**Disclaimer: **Creo que a estas alturas, un disclaimer no es necesario.

**1. En tiempos oscuros, se acerca la luz.**

Era una nublada tarde del mes de Julio y en la imponente mansión Fennell se vivía un ambiente con una extraña combinación de ansiedad, temor, alegría y tensión. Dentro de unos días nacería su hijo, nada la hacía más feliz y al mismo tiempo nada le provocaba tanto temor. Desde el momento en el que su familia supo de su embarazo inmediatamente empezaron a surgir los nuevos planes para el heredero, su nombre, sus estudios, su futuro. Esto, por supuesto que a ella le hacía poca gracia, pero el pensar lo terrible que sería arruinar todos estos proyectos de vida que tenían para su hijo le producía un escalofrío terrible. Por eso, por el bien de los que amaba y de ella misma, sólo deseaba no tener una niña...

Todos estos pensamientos nadaban en el mar de ideas de una mujer de piel clara y ojos oscuros, capaces de expresar más de mil palabras con tan sólo una mirada. Sentada en una banca de hierro forjado con decorados alusivos a una enredadera, tratando que los pocos rayos de Sol que se filtraban entre las nubes, brindaran un poco de calor a su crecido vientre de 9 meses.

-Allura, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó un moreno alto de ojos color verde y cabello oscuro a su pensativa esposa.

-¿Eh?... ¡Kurt! Lo siento, estaba… pensando...-dijo Allura al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza para fijar su mirada al suelo, dando a notar cierto tono de tristeza en su tono de voz.

-¿En que pensabas?- Kurt había tomado asiento al lado de Allura y acariciaba el vientre de ésta. Ya no podía esperar más, quería tener a su retoño en brazos.

-Eh… bueno… yo… Kurt... ¡Tengo miedo!- dicho esto, se cubrió la cara con las manos, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar -¡Tengo miedo de mi familia! De lo que pueden hacer de mi hijo. !No quiero que sufra lo que yo he pasado pero tampoco quiero que hagan de él un hombre como todos ellos! – ahora las lágrimas surgían con mas intensidad y caían en los apretados puños de Allura.

-Ally, tranquila. Debes de confiar en ellos, todo lo que quieren para el pequeño es por su bien- Kurt la abrazaba e intentaba consolarla, pero era una tarea difícil, a pesar de ser amable y dulce no se había librado de heredar el carácter fuerte de su familia.

-¡¡No Kurt! No es así...- ahora su rostro estaba ensombrecido – No todo es como parece – La familia de Allura, ante los ojos de Kurt, resonaba fuertemente si de propiedades y fortuna se trataba, pero había algo que ignoraba totalmente y estaba apunto de enterarse.

-Mi familia es mala y ha vivido sometida desde hace tiempo. ¡¡Yo no quiero que esto continúe!- Las lágrimas seguían brotando de los intensos ojos de una desesperada e impotente Allura.

-Ally...En primer lugar tranquilízate que puede hacerle daño al bebé. Ahora, explícame que pasa que no te entiendo absolutamente nada – Kurt tomaba muy en serio las palabras de su esposa, ella podía ser bromista pero la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas y la inmensa tristeza en su rostro eran señas suficientes para saber que su esposa estaba muy lejos de querer jugar una broma.

-Kurt, no sé si sepas, pero mi bisabuelo era un muggle, amó a mi bisabuela hasta que se enteró que era una bruja. Mi abuelo nunca lo aceptó nada más por ser un sucio muggle que no hacía más que despreciar a su madre bruja. Lo odiaba y por eso fue que aún siendo muy joven mató a su padre. Todo parecía que marchaba perfectamente para mi abuelo hasta que apareció mi abuela Justine, la única mujer que había conseguido hacerlo caer en eso que para él los débiles llaman amor. Ella estaba esperando un hijo de él y para mi abuelo esto no fue nada agradable. A pesar de todo, mi abuelo reconoció a su hijo y le dio el apellido muggle de su padre que, según él, era lo que se merecía un ser como "el hijo de Justine", como lo llamaba mi abuelo. – Allura se había detenido para mirar las aves que empezaban a buscar refugio en los árboles de su jardín. ¡Como deseaba poder volar lejos de los monstruos que tenía como familia! Así podría vivir libre con su hijo y esposo sin que nadie se metiera en sus vidas. Sabía que era poco posible y ahora lo único que podía hacer era contarle todo a Kurt para por lo menos dejar de sentir ese inmenso peso en su pecho.

-Una vez que lo hubo reconocido decidió criar al niño por unos años. Así fue, hasta que mi abuela y el niño comenzaron a ser un estorbo para llevar a cabo sus planes. De esta forma, más de una vez intentó deshacerse de ese estúpido sentimiento que les impedía matarlos pero le resultó imposible y decidió hacer un pacto con mi abuela. Mi abuelo los dejaría vivir a ella y al niño, siempre y cuando se fueran lo más lejos posible de él y que llegada la suficiente edad del niño, lo encaminaría en lo más profundo de las artes oscuras... Mi abuela Justine no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, a ella le hubiera gustado quedarse a su lado pero sabía que sería imposible vivir con alguien que no cree en el perdón ni el amor. En algún momento pensó que con el tiempo este pacto quedaría en el olvido, pero no fue así.- Allura se detuvo un momento para dirigir su oscura mirada a su intrigado esposo.

-Kurt, este niño es Landon, mi padre... ¿Quieres que continúe? -.

-Ally, no pienso obligarte a que me cuentes algo de lo que después puedes arrepentirte. Sólo te pido que tomes en cuenta que estamos hablando de tu familia y nuestro hijo- Kurt sonaba tranquilo y expectante.

-Tienes razón... -Allura suspiró antes de continuar- … como ya sabrás mi abuelo se llama Tom Ryddle. Lo que no sabes es que en realidad no vive en Irlanda como te hemos dicho hasta ahora, de hecho... no sabemos donde reside. Tampoco es cierto que mi abuela murió como te lo han dicho... ella fue asesinada, mi abuelo la mató. Y todos esos conocimientos de magia oscura se los enseñó a mi padre que ya no contaba con la protección materna- Una diminuta lágrima corría por sus mejillas- Mi abuelo lo obligó a casarse con mi madre con la finalidad de expandir su dominio oscuro a todo el mundo, es por eso que mi madre es americana y no europea. Todos los viajes que mi padre hace, en realidad son para reunir más y más mortífagos y seguidores de las artes oscuras, todo bajo ordenes de mi abuelo que, como ya te dije, no reside en un sitio definitivo...va de un lugar a otro sembrando oscuridad.

Kurt, mi abuelo dejó de ser Tom Ryddle para convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

Estas palabras causaron un impacto poco esperado en el moreno, él sabía que la familia de su esposa no era muy unida, por el contrario eran fríos en todos los aspectos y el amor no era primordial para ellos, pero nunca se imaginó que su amada esposa llevara en las venas la misma sangre que el mago más temido de esos tiempos. Le sorprendió más el nunca haberse dado cuenta. _¡¡Era tan obvio! _ Pensó Kurt, ahora que Allura le había dicho gran parte de la historia sabía que era muy posible que su hijo, e incluso él mismo, estuvieran en peligro inminente.

-Kurt, por favor perdóname. Si te hubiera contado todo esto desde un principio te habrían matado, al fin y al cabo sólo les importan tus tierras y yo ya tendría tu apellido influyente en el mundo mágico... Aún así, temo por tu vida y por la del bebé- Allura había sacado gran parte de lo que la atormentaba día y noche, pero no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

-Ally, mi amor, no te culpes sobre lo que has hecho, comprendo como te sientes y créeme que no te reprocho nada, ahora ambos lo sabemos y encontraremos la mejor solución a todo.- Los ojos verdes de Kurt expresaban una inmensa ternura y comprensión ligada con una tristeza profunda.

Allura no dudo ni un solo momento y se tiró al cuello de su esposo abrazándolo tan fuerte como si en cualquier momento Kurt fuese a desaparecer y quisiera impedirlo. Fue un abrazo lleno de amor, ternura y sinceridad. El moreno besó brevemente los salados y húmedos labios de su esposa para después acariciar el crecido vientre de Allura en donde se encontraba el producto del inmenso amor que había entre ellos , sin importar cuanto mal rodease sus vidas, sin importar nada más que ellos dos. Y ahora nada en el mundo tendría más valor que su futuro retoño.

-Vamos Ally, ya no llores- le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de nuevo- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Ahora que me has contado la verdad la cargaremos juntos y encontraremos que hacer.

Allura lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad total, ¿Cómo era posible que tanta comprensión viviera en su esposo? No lo sabía pero estaba segura que era por eso que lo amaba, por poseer y brindarle una infinidad de cualidades hermosas, las cuales nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer mientras fue niña. Su padre, Landon Ryddle, se casó con Cecile con la esperanza de tener como heredero un varón para enseñarle los inmensos conocimientos que había adquirido sobre la magia oscura, tal y como se lo había prometido a su padre. Tan grande fue la decepción que causó el nacimiento de Allura que ella nunca recibió otra cosa que no fuera desprecio y regaños por no comportarse como una bruja de su categoría. El nacimiento de Allura también significó que en la generación próxima, el apellido Ryddle se perdería por completo y el apellido muggle desaparecería del mundo mágico.

Kurt y su familia ignoraban totalmente la maldad que emanaba de la familia de su ahora esposa, era difícil imaginárselo tomando en cuenta que Allura tenía una forma muy diferente de pensar a la de su padre y abuelo y por supuesto que ella nunca demostró ninguna tendencia hacia este tipo de magia. Lo único que habría heredado de los imponentes Ryddle era su fuerte carácter que pocas veces dejaba al descubierto.

-Kurt... todavía no termino, aún tengo que hablarte del destino de nuestro hijo- ella parecía aún más triste.

El moreno inclinó un poco su cabeza como seña a que continuara con la historia. Allura limpiándose un poco las lágrimas respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo con el relato.

-En una ocasión mi padre vino a buscarme para hablar de mi embarazo y me ha dicho cosas terribles, unas las he venido oyendo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero otras simplemente me hicieron sentir la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Mi padre me contó esta historia que yo desconocía pero sospechaba de ella. También me ha dicho que mi abuelo amenazó con quitarle la vida si esta vez no cumplía con el varón que debió haber nacido en mi lugar para así darle todas las enseñanzas necesarias sobre las arte oscuras y que ahora sería el turno de mi hijo el llenarse de todos los conocimientos de la magia oscura...siempre y cuando sea un varón, de lo contrario...- lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus oscuros ojos cayendo una a una en un inmenso mar de sufrimiento, en el que se ahogaría de no haber compartido un poco del dolor que la atormentaba- ...lo matarán Kurt, sin no tengo un varón, matarán a la entonces niña. Tal y como debieron haber hecho conmigo.- Allura pensaba en lo desgraciada que era, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era haber muerto y así no causaría tanto dolor a Kurt y le evitaría toda una vida de oscuridad a su hijo.

Para Kurt, esta información pareció haberlo regresado a la realidad después de haber recibido un golpe tan fuerte como la muerte misma. En sus verdes ojos sólo se distinguía una incredulidad combinada con pánico que caía fija sobre el hermoso vientre de su esposa.

Ella seguía llorando, para tratar de consolarla y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que estaba con ella, la abrazó cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando que al abrirlos viera que todo era sólo una ilusión, quería olvidar que una sombra de muerte y sufrimiento se colocaba sobre ellos y su futuro retoño.

Dos almas entrelazadas deseando deshacerse de sus tormentos, dos almas unidas por la vida que se aproximaba y pronto dejaría de ser una simple imagen sin rostro para convertirse en la nueva luz de su mundo.

Después de un momento de compartir todo un mar de emociones a través del simple abrazo, Allura habló entre sollozos, dejando así correr las gotas saldas por todo su rostro.

-¡¡Kurt, tenemos que hacer algo! Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso dejar a mi hijo en manos de mi padre y sus aliados, mucho menos les permitiré que le hagan el más mínimo daño-

-Ally, podemos escapar... podemos usar el hechizo _Fidelio _para escondernos, así nadie podrá hacerle daño a nuestro pequeño.

-No Kurt, debe haber otra opción. ¿Te imaginas si nos comienzan a buscar? Mi padre y sus aliados matarían a cualquiera que les fuera inútil y yo no quiero que alguien muera sólo por protegernos... Sería horrible provocar la muerte de varios sólo para salvar a tres. Es demasiado egoísta.

Por la mente de Kurt no nadaban más que terribles ideas sobre el futuro y el terrible presente que tenían sobre ellos. Mientras que Allura exprimía su cerebro en busca de la mejor solución, su mente únicamente daba vueltas a lo mismo.

Así pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Allura sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza… pero era demasiado cruel y a la vez riesgoso. Talvez debería consultarlo con su más fiel dama.

Los pensamientos de los Fennell fueron interrumpidos por una tímida voz femenina.

-Mis señores, la cena está lista- anunció una joven sirvienta de nombre Carmín. Era sobrina del ama de llaves, la Sra. Adelle Beaufort que había servido a los Ryddle desde joven y en su tiempo fue nana de Allura. Los Fennell preferían tenerlas a ellas encargadas de las labores principales, como la cocina, a tener elfos domésticos. Pensaban que era un abuso para seres tan diminutos. Sin embargo, era normal ver a uno o dos de ellos rondando de vez en cuando por la mansión.

-Gracias Carmín, enseguida vamos, puedes retirarte-

-Disculpen mi intromisión, no se ven muy bien. La señora está pálida. ¿Desean que les prepare un poco de té?- La chica se había encariñado con los Fennell como si fueran sus padres y siempre veía por el bienestar de ellos.

-Gracias Carmín, un té nos caería de maravilla. Te agradecemos que te preocupes.- A esta última frase Kurt trató de agregar una diminuta sonrisa para despreocupar un poco a la chica, pero aún así Carmín se retiro dudosa.

-Ally, vamos está enfriando la tarde y esto, junto con toda la tensión pueden afectarte-

-Kurt... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿¿¡¡Que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te digo?- Allura sonaba exaltada y ahora más que hace unos momentos se podía leer claramente el pánico y la desesperación en su oscura mirada.

-¡¡Ally cálmate! ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que no me preocupo? ¿Qué acaso ese hijo no es mío también? ¿Tú crees que es muy fácil meterse en la cabeza que tu esposa es descendiente del mago más temido hoy en día? ¡¡Por favor Allura!- Kurt se había puesto realmente colorado, se sujetaba la frente con una mano y daba pequeñas vueltas alrededor de la baca en donde estaba sentada su esposa. Pocas veces Kurt levantaba de esa manera la voz y cuando lo hacía, Allura sabía que su esposo se acercaba a un límite.

-Perdóname Kurt, no pensé antes de hablar, tienes mucha razón.-

El moreno se sentó a su lado entre arrepentido y un poco alterado todavía.

-Perdóname tu a mi también por gritarte de esa manera, es que todo esto es tan... impactante. Pero verás como encontraremos una solución juntos. Todo va a salir bien.- De esta forma besó a su esposa en la frente, luego en la nariz y al final en sus labios. –Ahora, vamos a cenar. Debe tener hambre.- dijo tocando el vientre de Allura.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la futura madre. Su hijo, tan inocente e indefenso. Todo lo que había deseado desde pequeña, lo tenía; un hombre maravilloso como esposo, un hermoso hogar y ahora su bebé vendría a unírseles en esa felicidad, felicidad que ya le estaban arrebatando desde el día en el que su padre la amenazó. "_Injusticia"_ pensó ella, pero una voz resonó en su cerebro desde lo más profundo de su ser. Una voz totalmente desconocida pero tranquilizadora. Esa voz le dijo: "_Al final todo estará bien, si no lo está, entonces no es el final. Allura, el valor vive en ti, toma fuerzas que ya es hora..."_ En el momento en el que desapareció la voz, Allura intentó ponerse de pie pero un intenso dolor en el vientre la hizo soltar un grito estridente encogiéndose hasta quedar arrodillada en el pasto. No podía moverse, esas punzadas se volvían cada vez más constantes e intensas, era como si a cada segundo el aire le faltara.

-¡¡Ally! ¿Qué tienes?- Kurt se encontraba hincado junto a ella y sonaba notablemente nervioso. -¡¡Sra. Beaufort! ¡¡Ayúdeme!- Los gritos del moreno hicieron que Adelle y su sobrina asistieran al llamado mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

-¡Allura! ¿Mi niña que tienes?- La Sra. Adelle trataba de sujetar a Allura por los hombros tratando de verla a los ojos.

-Adelle...-dijo entre jadeos- ya… es… hora- Al terminar ésta frase, el grito de Allura se dejó escuchar en cada uno de los rincones de la mansión Fennell.

-Mi señor, su hijo está por nacer. ¡¡Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!. Carmín, prepara la maleta de la señora y alcánzanos más tarde.- Adelle se hacía cargo de la situación de una manera memorable. Era por eso y más que Allura le confiaba su vida entera.

-Ally tranquila, respira... uno, dos… uno, dos. ¡Eso!- Kurt se había olvidado totalmente de cualquier pena. Su hijo estaba por nacer, nada valía más en ese momento que el pequeño.

Con unos esfuerzos tremendos lograron llevar a Allura hasta la ordenada sala de los Fennell, los muebles estaban colocados en perfecto orden y armonía.

Habían pensado en llevar a Allura por medio de la red Flu, pero era peligroso dejar a Allura sola, corrían el peligro de que no pronunciara bien las palabras adecuadas. La Sra. Adelle fue quién se dirigió a la chimenea sujetando un puñado de polvos y desapareció al decir con voz clara y fuerte "_San Mungo, área de maternidad_". En menos de un minuto, en la sala de los Fennell se encontraban tres sanadores que sujetaron a Allura cuidadosamente y desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron. Kurt se encontraba todavía impactado hasta que la voz de la joven Carmín lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-Mi señor, su esposa estará bien, tenemos que alcanzarlos en San Mungo. – Carmín había preparado la maleta de Allura y le estaba cediendo el paso a Kurt para que entrara a la chimenea. Rápidamente el moreno desapareció de la chimenea seguido por la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allura había sido llevada a la sala de partos inmediatamente después de haber llegado a San Mungo. Las enfermeras le ayudaban a calmarse y los medimagos hacían su trabajo con mucha concentración. Después de unas horas de emplear todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a salir a su bebé y respirando hondo, Allura sintió una inmensa calma, escuchó que el medimago más cercano le decía: -Ya nació su bebé- Allura intentó buscar a su hijo pero no podía más, estaba agotada, lo último que escuchó antes de quedar adormilada fueron los berridos de su pequeño.

Mientras Allura trataba de no dormirse, volvió a escuchar esa voz de nuevo: "_Allura, debes ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene. Recuerda que al final todo estará bien…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola, esta historia hace casi dos años que la empecé y la subí. Pero llegó un punto en el que la abandoné por mucho. Creo que es hora de retomarla. Espero la disfruten y manden lindos reviews.  
Gracias a quienes han estado sobre mí para no perderla y a quienes en un principio me apoyaron a crearla. Algunos se han alejado en el camino y otros aquí siguen. A todos por igual, muchas gracias.

XXX  
La hilandera.


	2. Todo por tu bien

**2. Todo por tu bien.**

Al igual que la última vez, la voz desapareció tal cual humo causando eco en la cabeza de Allura. ¿Qué sabía aquella voz del futuro? La respuesta llegaría pronto...

Todo empezaba a ser más nítido, poco a poco escuchaba las voces de los sanadores con mayor claridad e iban acompañados con el llanto de un bebé. La felicidad invadió de lleno su cuerpo y su alma haciendo a un lado el miedo y la angustia.

-Felicidades Sra. Fennell, todo ha ido de maravilla. En seguida le traeremos a su bebé.- Uno de los medimagos le dirigía una modesta mirada de orgullo, como quien hace bien su trabajo.

- ¿Qué ha sido?-

- Una linda niña. He de decirle que nos ha costado hacerla llorar.-

- Una niña...- Un aire de nerviosismo invadió nuevamente su ser. Trató de hacer caso a aquella voz e hizo a un lado cualquier tormento. -¿Donde está? ¡Quiero verla!-

- Aquí viene-

Una sanadora se dirigía a ella con un pequeño bulto entre brazos, con mucha cautela le aproximó el lío a Allura.

La pequeña era, como su madre, de cabellos y mirada oscuros. Definitivamente tenía la piel y la pequeña boca de Kurt. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con rastros de pequeñas lágrimas que habían cesado al sentirse en el abrazo de su madre, expectantes de cualquier suceso nuevo, observando con gran interés todo el cuarto en donde se encontraba. Detuvo sus grandes ojos en los de su madre, soltando un leve gemido y sonriendo. Al ver esto, Allura no pudo contener que una pequeña gota de sal resbalara por sus mejillas.

- Señora, la llevaremos a su cuarto. Mientras tanto, la pequeña debe ir a los cuneros.-

- ¡No! Mi hija se va conmigo, ella no irá a los cuneros.- Una vez más fue invadida por el terror con la simple idea de separarse de su hija. No sabía si su padre ya había sido informado, esperaba que no. Si fuese así, Kurt tendría que estar haciéndole frente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que llegaron a Sn Mungo; para Kurt más bien habían sido 3 siglos enteros y a pesar de que la Sra. Beaufort lo intentaba calmar, el moreno no podía permanecer quieto más de un minuto. Carmín se les unía en el nerviosismo sólo que había empezado a creer que la cantidad que el Sr. Fennell había ingerido de cafeína era realmente insuperable, una muestra contundente de la aprehensión de Kurt.

La incertidumbre de no saber nada de su esposa, lo mataba lentamente. Cada diez minutos se acercaba a la recepcionista para conocer el estado de su mujer, regresando siempre con la cabeza baja y susurrando palabras que bien podían ser maldiciones.

Sus divagaciones fueron pronto atajadas por la chillona voz de la bruja en la recepción.

- ¿Sr. Fennell? ¿Kurt Fennell?-

Kurt abandonó su asiento de un brinco y con dos zancadas llegó a la barra de recepción. –¡¡Yo soy Kurt Fennell! ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – Nervios y emoción emanaban de sus esmeraldas.

- Felicidades Sr. Fennell, es usted papá. Tiene una hija bellísima- La bruja en la recepción lo miraba con esos ojos azules que aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño al estar oculto tras sus lentes de fondo de botella.

- Una hija...- dijo casi en un susurro aún conmocionado por la noticia de la paternidad.

- ¿Disculpe señor?- La recepcionista fingía una sordera repentina.

- ¿Dónde están mi esposa e hija?-

- Sígame por favor, es por aquí-

- Señor, Carmín y yo esperaremos aquí. Pase usted primero- Adelle también se encontraba emocionada y una sonrisa en su semblante expresaba complicidad total.

- Sra. Beaufort, si por alguna razón sabe algo del padre de Allura no le diga donde estamos y mucho menos que hemos tenido una hija. ¿Entendido?- Kurt sujetaba a la señora por los hombros mientras le dirigía una mirada calma pero autoritaria.-Es mejor que sea sorpresa- agregó ante la cara de desconcierto de Carmín.

- Si mi señor, ni Carmín ni yo lo haremos, vaya tranquilo.-

- Gracias- dicho esto, se retiro con la enfermera que lo esperaba con gesto impaciente unos pasos x detrás. Caminaron por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas blancas, por las cuales Kurt pensó que en cualquier momento saldrían Landon y sus hombres a matarlo a él y a su hija… su niña. Al fin tendría frente a él a su pequeña. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría durar esta súbita felicidad, pero la disfrutaría y la haría lo más eterna posible. Sus razonamientos se vieron frenados cuando la bruja recepcionista se detuvo frente al que era su destino y con voz chillona anunció:

- Habitación 604. Allura Fennell. Pase señor.-

- Gracias- Kurt vio alejarse a la bruja por el pasillo. Tomó el picaporte y como si estuviera desactivando una bomba, lo hizo girar lentamente hasta que al abrir de par en par la puerta se encontró con la imagen más bella que jamás hubiese tenido frente a él. Allura estaba sentada en la cama con un lío de mantas en brazos. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando celestialmente a su esposa e hija.

_- Un ángel- _dijo Kurt en sus mente e inmediatamente en voz alta recordó que no eran sueños suyos- Mi esposa- dijo en voz alta mientras entraba al cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su hija.

- Es increíble Kurt, no está dormida. Tienes los ojos muy abiertos para ser recién nacida. Parece que le gusta ver la luna- dijo ella extendiéndole la mano a su esposo.

Kurt sujetó la mano de Allura y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a la bebé. Era diminuta, tenía los ojos grandes y abiertos, oscuros como la noche, eran los de Ally. Su boca era lindísima, pequeña… era la de él. La pequeña miraba a su padre con el mismo interés con el que había estado apreciando la luna. Fue un momento digno de recordar como mágico: Allura, Kurt y la pequeña. Los tres unidos por el amor y pronto, separados por la maldad…

Allura comenzó a cantar en voz baja una canción de cuna para dormir a la niña.

- ¿Cómo se llamará?- la dulce voz de Allura empezaba a sumergir también a Kurt en la ensoñación...

- Tú escoge el nombre- dijo Kurt mientras se acomodaba junto a ella en la cama y la envolvía en su abrazo.

- No, ambos lo escogeremos-

- Está bien ¿Qué tal… – Kurt miró a su alrededor buscando alguna fuente de inspiración hasta que topó con el satélite terrestre.-…Luna? ¿Qué te parece?- el moreno sonaba entusiasmado con su idea mientras Ally pintaba su rostro con una mueca de vacilación y dijo:

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué tal Marte o Venus? O incluso… ¿No te parece mejor Saturno?- Allura dejó escapar una risita de burla ante el rostro desconcertado de su esposo.

- Vale, vale... entonces propón tu uno.-

- No te preocupes, tomaré en cuenta tu opción de Luna.-

- Cuando era pequeña mi nana me contaba una historia bellísima. Era sobre una princesa que vivía en la luna y soñaba con conocer el universo que existía pasando los límites de su pequeño satélite. En fin, me gustaría llamarla como esa princesa...Laetitia. ¿Se escucha mal?- Allura dirigió una mirada de cachorrito a Kurt. Sólo él sabía lo que significaba ese brillo en sus ojos: Allura se sentía feliz de recordar algo que no fuesen golpes o insultos y él no era capaz de arrebatarle ese sentimiento.

- Laetitia… ¿Una princesa, dices? Me gusta tanto como tú.- la besó en la frente como quien firma un contrato al llegara un acuerdo. Allura sonrió satisfecha de sí misma. Su pequeña hija le haría recordar que no todo en esta vida era malo. Laetitia, su princesa.

Este bello cuadro fue roto por una sanadora de estatura baja y cabellos rizados. –Disculpen, tengo que llevarme a la bebé a los cuneros.-

- ¡Ya le dije que… - la nueva madre había activado todos sus mecanismos de defensa ante la simple propuesta de alejarse de la pequeña y al mismo tiempo fue interrumpida por su esposo.

- Está bien Ally, le he dicho a la Sra. Beaufort que no avise a nadie.-

Allura dudó un poco en entregarle su preciado tesoro a una reverenda desconocida. Al final, con el ceño fruncido y un leve bufido, le entregó a la diminuta Laetitia.

La noche pasó muy tranquila en la habitación 604. Kurt durmió en u pequeño sillón junto a la cama de Allura, cosa que no le fue del todo confortable debido a los duros cojines y el miedo danzando en su cabeza. Todavía no podía alejar la idea de que en cualquier momento pudiese entrar el padre de Ally.

A ratos caía en una especie de trance en el que no pensaba en nada, incluso podía decirse que dormía si no fuese porque tenía los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho.

En cambio Allura dormía placidamente sobre su cama. No era para menos; había tenido una tarde llena de lágrimas seguida de un parto. Incluso para una mujer tan fuerte como lo era Allura, las energías se esfumaban y la mantenían sumergida en un sueño…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allura se encontraba en la habitación 604 junto a la ventana, observando la intensa luna creciente. Al girarse sobre sus tobillos puede verse a ella misma durmiendo tranquilamente..."_Qué extraño. Seguro estoy soñando" _pensó. Se gira y de igual manera ve a su esposo que tiene su verde mirada totalmente perdida. Algo le llama la atención: unos pasos se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta en el pasillo. Intrigada se dirige a abrirla y mientras más se acerca puede escuchar los pasos con mayor claridad. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, para sorpresa de Allura, ya no se encuentra en el área de maternidad en Sn. Mungo sino en una calle. Aún tenía puesta la ligera bata de hospital que la hizo estremecerse al sentir el aire colándose por su espalda. A lo lejos sigue escuchando esos pasos y entre penumbras puede distinguir el origen de ellos. Una sombra caminaba por la extensa calle en donde Allura se encontraba. Iluminada a medias por los faroles. Las casas situadas en los costados del camino eran imponentes. El cielo empezaba a aclararse, estaba por amanecer.  
La sombra se detuvo unos momentos, dejando entrever un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Dio unos pasos más para detenerse frente a una inmensa casa con balcones de herrería. La sombra se inclinó para colocar el bulto a los pies de las escalerillas situadas a la entrada del número 26. Allura escuchó un leve susurro seguido por un intenso fulgor azul. Mientras la sombra se alejaba corriendo y se perdía al final de la extensa calle, Allura se acercó para enterarse que podía ser el objeto del hechizo. Al intentar tocar el bulto, sólo logro atravesarlo como si fuese humo. Lo único que logró distinguir fue que entre todo ese lío se encontraba un bebé al que no pudo verle el rostro, pero no podía ser otra cosa más que eso, un bebé. Entre las cobijas en las que venía envuelto el niño algo brillaba, un broche de plata. Era la luna creciente que Allura había observado momentos antes en el sueño. A cada segundo crecía más el interés de Ally por ese broche y entre más pensaba en él, más aumentaba su brillo hasta que logró cegarla por completo.  
Al abrir los ojos se vio en una sala totalmente negra. Giró a su derecha... ahí estaba Kurt, tan guapo como siempre, extendiéndole los brazos como si la esperara y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de lo más… ¿triste?. Allura se volvió para confirmar que tanto los brazos y la mirada de Kurt no eran para ella. Un niño de aproximadamente un año se dirigía hacia Kurt dando sus primeros pasos. El moreno se acercó y Allura tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar sentir como la traspasaba su esposo. Kurt sujetó al niño y lo cargó, ahora ambos miraban a Allura, el niñito extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia ella...-Ma... má- balbuceó el niño. Ella se quedó helada al escuchar esto y no se dio cuenta como ambos desaparecían entre el oscuro espacio. Una vez más desde lo más profundo de su cerebro, escuchó esa voz que tanto la aconsejaba..._"Por su bien sabes ya lo que debes hacer. No dudes que todo estará bien al final"_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos se vio rodeada por el mismo cuarto 604 de Sn Mungo. Todo había sido un sueño... pero ¿Y esa voz? ¿De donde venía esa voz que la tenía harta de decirle que al final todo estaría bien? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Embarazarse de nuevo? No lo entendía.

- Buenos días linda- Allura se sobresaltó, no recordaba que Kurt seguía ahí.

- Buenos días Kurt. ¿Dormiste bien?- ella sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Si -mintió- ¿Tú cómo has dormido?-

- Bien, estaba cansada. Kurt, he tenido un sueño muy raro...-

- ¿Un sueño?- dijo Kurt al tiempo que sus esmeraldas reflejaban la intriga del moreno.- ¿Qué has soñado?

- Bueno, estaba yo...-el comienzo del relato fue interrumpido por alguien tocando a la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo Allura.

Eran la Sra. Beaufort y Carmín quienes habían estado esperando con ansias ver a la nueva madre.

- ¡¡¡Mi niña! Ya la hemos visto, es hermosa. Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello. Definitivamente tiene la piel y la boca de su padre. ¡¡Felicidades mi señor!

- Gracias Adelle.-

- Felicidades mi señores-Carmín había estado rezagada en el rincón junto a la puerta.- En verdad es lindísima. La hemos visto en los cuneros.

- Gracias Carmín. ¿Nana? Has hablado con algún medimago?- preguntó Allura.

- Sí mi niña. Me han dicho que esta misma tarde pueden irse las dos a casa-

- ¿Y ha sabido algo de Landon?- dijo Kurt.

- Nada, señor.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- No lo hemos puesto al tanto pero… Ally, tu sabes que tiene fuentes...-

Kurt lanzó una enérgica mirada a Adelle y luego a Allura como entendiendo que la casi anciana estaba al tanto de la situación.

- Lo sé, nana- ella evadió x completo la insistencia contenida en las esmeraldas de su marido- Kurt, Adelle ha servido a mi familia por años, así es que no deberá sorprenderte toda la información que posee al respecto.-

Como respuesta, Kurt no hizo más que recargarse en la pared con un deje de inconformidad. El silencio siguió las últimas palabras de Allura y fue Carmín quién rompió con el inquietante mutismo decidiendo preguntar a los nuevos padres:

-Y… ¿Ya han decidido como se va a llamar?-

-Si, Laetitia...-dijo Allura orientando un gesto de complicidad con la Sra. Beaufort.

-¡Allura! ¿Lo recuerdas aún? Eras muy pequeña...- Adelle tenía total ensoñación en su rostro. Era evidente que esa clase de recuerdos le causaban melancolía.

-Si nana, Laetitia, como la princesa de la luna.-

La mañana transcurrió en completa armonía. Le llevaron el desayuno a la madre, quién lo dejó a medias, era una gelatina de lo más insípida, un tazón de fruta y un jugo de calabaza amargo. Minutos después de haber "terminado" el desayuno, una sanadora entró cargando a la pequeña. Rápidamente Allura extendió los brazos para recibir a su hija.

-¿Quieres cargarla, Kurt?- le ofreció al padre.

Kurt, que se hallaba en el sillón en donde había dormido la noche anterior, se puso claramente nervioso con la propuesta y sin dudarlo siquiera un poco se acercó a Allura estirando los brazos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Esta escena le pareció muy similar a la de su sueño, sólo que Kurt no estaba triste ni esperaba a un tambaleante niño de 1 año...

-Eres pequeñísima- le dijo Kurt a su hija una vez que la tuvo en brazos. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por el cuarto arrullándola. Allura observaba a su esposo más dulce que nunca, definitivamente verlo así era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

De repente en la ventana de la habitación 604 se posó una lechuza de plumaje negro y ojos azules que le heló por completo la sangre a Allura. Carmín corrió a retirarle la carta que tenía atada en la pata. Allura reconoció perfectamente el animal que de niña le causó más de una herida con su pico. Era de su padre, eso sólo podía significar malas noticias.

Carmín le extendió la carta a Allura, quién la recibió con todo el pánico posible. Todos en el cuarto guardaban sepulcral silencio aguardando nerviosamente la reacción de Allura.

-¡¡Ya vete!- le gritó Allura a la lechuza, la cual se quedó estática en el alfeizar. -¡¡Toma!- y le aventó un trozo de la fruta del desayuno. El proyectil le dio directo en la cabeza, la lechuza no hizo más que marcharse volando con el orgullo herido profundamente.

Allura abrió el sobre dirigido a ella con gran lentitud. Sólo se podía escuchar la carta al desdoblarse entre sus finos dedos.

La caligrafía de Landon era sumamente alineada, cada letra llevaba un detalle magistral que, en conjunto, hacían de las palabras casi un arte.

_Allura:_

_Me han indicado que has dado a luz. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado aquella vez en tu casa. Tenlo muy en cuenta._

_Dentro de un mes Nicole y yo iremos a visitarte. Esto, debido a mi apretada agenda y a un punto clave para mis negocios, cercano a tu residencia._

_Espera nuestra visita. Avisa a Kurt._

_Landon Ryddle._

Eso era todo, no preguntó por el sexo del bebé, no exigió respuesta, mucho menos la felicitó Tampoco fue capaz de firmar como '_Tu padre"_, en vez de eso prefirió usar el sucio apellido muggle a llamarse a sí mismo padre de Allura.

A decir verdad, Allura esperaba algo más agresivo, impactante, doloroso. En comparación a estas expectativas la carta tenía cierta calidez en su contenido.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron los tres aprehensivos rostros de Kurt, Adelle y Carmín. Estaban esperando alguna reacción en ella.

-Vienen en un mes, vienen a conocerla.- dijo Allura contestando sus intrigadas miradas.

-¿Conocerla? ¿Saben ya que es una niña?- Kurt mantenía su temple de hombre fuerte a pesar del temor que lo inundaba.

-No, sólo dice que vendrán en un mes- le extendió el trozo de pergamino para que pudiera leer el contenido. Kurt, con miedo a soltar siquiera un milímetro a Laetitia, tomó la carta con los labios.

-Si me permite señor, quisiera cargarla un momento.- Adelle había observado con cierto humor la escena del moreno tomando la carta por la boca.

Kurt le extendió a la pequeña para así poder leer con mayor facilidad el aviso del Sr. Ryddle.

A partir de ese momento las palabras habían disminuido. Evidentemente la carta de Landon Ryddle había puesto a todos en un estado de ensimismamiento total.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo estaba listo para marcharse a casa. Allura tomó un baño mientras Kurt arreglaba su salida de Sn Mungo y la Sra. Beaufort junto a Carmín cuidaban de la pequeña Fennell.

Los cuatro estaban a punto de salir del área de maternidad cuando la mirada de Allura fue interceptada por una chica de cabellos de fuego y ojos cual esmeraldas, iba acompañada de un chico de ojos cafés y rebeldes cabellos negros. La chica le sonrió tímidamente a Allura y ésta no hizo más que regresarle el gesto para después fijarse en el vientre de la chica. Seguro estaba por dar a luz. Por un momento deseó ser esa chica de cabellos rojos, de esa manera podría vivir con toda tranquilidad disfrutando a su hija, sin temer en el futuro, siendo feliz...  
La enfermera llamaba a la chica pelirroja indicándole su habitación "Evans, por aquí."

Allura siguió caminando con su pequeña en brazos, se acercó a la chica y le susurró un sincero "_Suerte"_ . Totalmente sorprendida la mujer de ojos verdes contestó con un simple _"Gracias"_. Eso fue todo, cada una siguió con su camino sin darle gran importancia a lo sucedido. "_Cosa de todos los días" _pensaron ambas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de Laetitia y aún no ideaban un plan para evitar el destino de la pequeña. Allura seguía teniendo el mismo sueño todas las noches, la voz seguía diciéndole que todo estaría bien, y sin embargo aún no veía que las cosas mejoraran. En algún momento Allura creyó que aquella voz era algo totalmente sin importancia. Pero... ¿No fue esa misma voz quién le avisó que ya era tiempo de dar a luz? No era cosa simple escucharla todas las noches en sus sueños y sin embargo, había algo en esa voz que la tranquilizaba y le brindaba un breve momento de paz.

Allura se encontraba en el cuarto de la niña en compañía de Adelle, después de mucho pensarlo Ally decidió contarle sobre su sueño a su nana...

-Mi niña, te ves preocupada. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.- dijo Adelle logrando descifrar su semblante.

Allura soltó un largo suspiro y le dijo a la Sra. Beaufort:

-¡Ay nana! He tenido un sueño. Un sueño sumamente raro que se repite de la misma forma una y otra vez desde el nacimiento de Laetitia...-continuó relatando todos los detalles del sueño; desde las veces que había escuchado la voz hasta el miedo que le provocaba aquél niño.-¿Qué significa todo esto, Adelle? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-

La Sra. Beaufort quedó pensativa por un rato guardando en sus facciones un deje de preocupación. Parecía que era la única que le hallaba pies y cabeza a ese lío...

-Ally ¿Segura que no te dice nada tu sueño?- respondió al fin Adelle.

-No ¿Debería?- dijo Allura con el miedo emanando de sus ojos negros.

-Ally, tengo algo para ti. Ahora que has mencionado tu sueño, talvez te diga algo...- dijo la Sra. Beaufort mientras metía las manos a su delantal y sacaba una cajita dorada con el escudo de los Fennell grabado en la tapa. Se lo entregó a Allura, quién lo recibió dudosa y emocionada a la vez... Era un broche plateado, simulaba una luna en cuarto creciente. Era muy bello. Allura tardó un segundo en reaccionar y quedar helada frente a aquel regalo; cuando volteó el prendedor el alma se le fue al suelo. En la parte posterior, estaba grabado con fina escritura el nombre de su hija.

-Laetitia- dijo Allura para si misma- ¿Nana? ¡¡¡Este es el broche de mi sueño!- estaba muerta de miedo... ¿Por qué su nana tenía el broche de su sueño?- ¿Qué sabes tu al respecto? ¡Dímelo!- lo que sentía Allura en esos momentos era una densa mezcla de miedo y desesperación.

-Ally, este broche lo he mandado a hacer el mismo día que saliste de Sn. Mungo, créeme que me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti. Creo...-dudó un momento antes de seguir...- creo que está un poco claro lo que debes hacer.

Kurt llegaba después de un duro día de trabajo, dejó sus cosas al elfo que había llegado a recibirlo y subió casi volando las escaleras para llegar al encuentro de sus dos mujeres.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Adelle...

-¡¡Si Ally! Está demasiado claro, y si piensas un poco al respecto verás que es la única alternativa que tienes. Si, es doloroso pero no hay algo mejor hasta ahora. Todavía quedan partes poco claras como el hechizo...- seguido del silencio de la Sra. Beaufort, los sollozos de Allura se dejaban oír por todo el cuarto.

Kurt no soportó más, entró para saber que era lo que pasaba y se encontró con su esposa tirada en el sillón de noche cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba. Hincada junto a ella estaba su nana.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kurt.

-Mi señor. Creo que debería dejarlos solos, necesitan hablar...- dijo Adelle mientras se levantaba y cruzaba rápidamente la habitación para evitar ser detenida por cualquiera de los Fennell. En realidad, no era necesario... Allura estaba ahogándose en el llanto y Kurt estaba sorprendido e intrigado a la vez.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el moreno se acercó a su esposa para calmarla y así poder interrogarla.

-¿Hablar sobre que, Ally?- preguntó Kurt.

Aún con las lágrimas escurriendo por su blanco rostro, Allura le contó lo del sueño, la voz, el broche y el posible significado de todo eso.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Kurt, dudando un poco, le habló a su esposa. Sujetándole la barbilla para verla directo a los ojos...

-Ally, creo… creo que ya sé cual es la respuesta-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allura caminaba inmersa en su profunda tristeza, ya habían hablado muchas veces de eso y con todo el dolor posible, acordaron que era lo mejor. Bajo su capa de viaje podía distinguirse como escurrían las lágrimas de la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

Llegó a la esquina de la calle, se detuvo un poco para asegurarse que su pequeña seguía dormida, miró al cielo; las estrellas estaban desvaneciéndose… tenía que darse prisa, de un momento a otro amanecería.

Dobló la esquina y siguió caminando por una calle de casas grandes.Se detuvo frente a una bella fachada rústica con balcones: el número 26. Colocó a su pequeña sobre el piso al pie de las escaleras, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la niña. Dudó unos momentos, no podía hacerlo… pero debía, ya no había marcha atrás. Pensó si el abandonar a su hija era cosa de valentía o cobardía. Tuvo que hacer a un lado sus pensamientos, ya estaba amaneciendo. Armándose totalmente de valor apuntó de nuevo a la bebé con la varita.

-_Magiae Protego-_ dijo Allura con voz clara y decidida.

Una luz azul intensa emanó de la varita rodeando a la niña y cubriéndola con pequeños destellos dorados. Era como si las alas de un ángel sirvieran de cobijo para la bebé.

Allura dejó algo entre las frazadas de su hija y luego la besó en ambas mejillas. Corrió inmediatamente a los brazos de quién la esperaba en la esquina, no quería hacer aquello y aún así lo hizo. Ambos se quedaron contemplando tristemente a su hija a lo lejos, como si la tuviera frente a ella, Allura susurró a la pequeña Laetitia:

-Todo por tu bien...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Así el segundo capítulo, espero algún review, no? Jajaja. Críticas son bienvenidas.  
Un beso  
La hilandera.


	3. Julio 31

**3: Julio 31.**

La dicha que lo llenaba al verse a si mismo alegre con sus padres, celebrando su cumpleaños y conviviendo con sus mejores amigos en casa, era algo que sólo podía ser realidad en un sueño, uno de los mejores que pudiese tener. Un sueño que se ve destruido por un intenso fulgor verde acompañado por una risa aguda y fría como témpano.

Después de aquella cegadora luz viene el dolor, un dolor intenso en su cabeza, pero aún más intenso es el dolor que viene de su corazón. No puede despertar, algo lo tiene "atrapado" en la ensoñación. Se encuentra entre una multitud, grita y pide ayuda. Nadie le escucha, todos son indiferentes ante su presencia. La desesperación lo invade, el dolor es aún más intenso… Una oleada de sentimientos le llena el alma. De pronto, algo lo hace sentir clama. Un par de ojos negros. Una mirada demostrándole lo que nadie en esa multitud es capaz de expresar. Comprensión y dulzura.

Todo se vuelve aún más confuso ¿De quién es esa mirada?. Una vez más, su alegría, su dicha, su tranquilidad y aquellos ojos son hechos a un lado por el destello verde. Y el dolor hace su presencia de nuevo haciéndolo despertar. Un punto en su cabeza le punza, su visión es menos clara de lo normal.

Dentro de su corazón sólo puede sentir nostalgia al "vivir" momentos que nunca fueron ni serán verdad. Momentos que le fueron arrebatados antes de que pudiera usar su razón para comprender el porqué de las cosas. Ahora sus padres estaban lejos, muy lejos. En donde el viento suave no llega a soplar, donde el azul del cielo no se puede apreciar, en donde la vida simplemente no existe. Sus padres, estaban muertos. Asesinados por el mago al que todos temían y de la forma más cruel. Pero con todo y eso para Harry Potter, Voldemort no era más que un asesino.

No sólo le quitó la vida a sus padres hace 15 años, sino que antes de dejarlo huérfano, él y sus mortífagos habrían cometido cientos de asesinatos y otros tantos después; incluido Sirius, su padrino. Si la profecía de la que le habló Dumbledore era cierta, Harry ya tenía más que claro cual debería ser el final...

Entre tantos pensamientos, Harry no se dio cuenta que ya era 31 de julio, su cumpleaños número 16. Una lechuza acababa de llegar con un paquete realmente pequeño, era de Hagrid. Por lo menos le alegró un poco la noche. El paquete estaba envuelto en un brillante papel naranja con motas púrpuras, adornado de un moño color verde limón. Definitivamente Hagrid tendría que aprender algo de combinación en los colores. La chillante decoración del regalo no fue lo que llamaba la atención de Harry, sino el tamaño del regalo que era, contrario a la costumbre de su amigo, pequeño. No sabía si sentirse más calmado o inquietarse un poco. Tomó el trozo de pergamino aún atado a la pata de la lechuza.

Querido Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños!! ¿A que mi regalo ha sido el primero? Jo jo Estoy seguro que te gustará... él nunca la soltó.

¿Cómo sigue tu ánimo? Alégrate que hay una sorpresa para ti.  
Nos veremos pronto Harry.

Cualquier cosa, no dudes en enviarme una lechuza

Hagrid.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, con todo el corazón deseó que lo que fuese que viniera dentro de ese paquete no quisiera masticarle los dedos o explotara al querer tocarlo, cosa que, viniendo de Hagrid, era de esperarse.

Con mucho cuidado quitó el moño de color limón y con cierto estremecimiento desenvolvió el paquete.

Para su suerte dentro del paquete sólo se encontraba una caja metálica con decoraciones alusivas al quidditch, una quaffle daba lugar a la cerradura. De un costado de la caja colgaba una llave en forma de Saeta de Fuego en la que estaba grabado el nombre de Harry.

El regalo en si, para tranquilidad del chico, no parecía tener vida propia. Continuó con el regalo e introdujo la Saeta en la diminuta cerradura, giró hasta escuchar un "clic". La tapa de la caja se levantó lentamente hasta descubrir por completo su contenido: un redondo bulto plateado. Harry creyó saber que era.

Tomó el suave bulto y lo dejó en la palma de su mano e inmediatamente unas alitas se desenvolvieron dejando ver una pelota del tamaño de una nuez grande de color dorado brillante. Una snitch.

Harry la dejó volar por unos momentos y luego de una manera muy ágil la atrapó cerca de la ventana. La luz de la luna dejó entrever que algo estaba escrito en el pequeña snitch. Harry se acercó a leer lo que decía y sintió un tremendo hueco en el estómago. La pelota tenía grabada con unas letras elegantes el nombre de su padre _"James Potter"._ No sabía que sentir. Miró dentro de la cajita y pudo ver una nota, también era de Hagrid...

_Esta snitch ha sido de tu padre, siempre jugaba con ella. ¡Hasta le grabó su nombre! Jo jo Me la ha dejado justo el día de su graduación. ¿A que te ha gustado?..._

¿Gustarle? No lo sabía. En verdad era un regalo hermoso pero le hacía sentir tristeza. ¿Acaso era esa snitch la que vio en los recuerdos de Snape? No importaba, fuese cual fuese la pelota seguro Hagrid esperaba verlo pasearse por los campos de Hogwarts jugando con su regalo. Simplemente era algo que no quería hacer, siempre defendió a su padre ante todos aquellos que mencionaban lo mucho que le gustaba pavonearse, pero a partir de aquel momento en quinto curso las cosas eran diferentes.  
Claro que el recibir recuerdos de sus padres era algo que agradecía infinitamente, pero ahora algo sucedía que no le causaba la misma euforia que antes. En cambio la melancolía era lo único que llenaba su ser.

El pensar en su padre lo hizo sentir algo más, en todo el verano no había podido hacer a un lado la muerte de Sirius y estaba seguro que no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Nunca vio el cuerpo de su padrino, sólo observó como desapareció en aquel velo. Y aún estaba lo que le había dicho Luna..._"Vamos, Harry. Tu también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?" _Nunca supo exactamente que quiso decir con eso... ya llegaría el día en el que se lo preguntaría.

Entre tantos pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando la snitch se soltó de entre sus dedos y comenzó a volar junto a Harry, junto a su cama, junto al armario y junto a la entreabierta puerta… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía la puerta entreabierta? Fueron los gritos de Dudley los que le indicaron a Harry que algo ya no estaba bien. Buscó la snitch por todos lados en vano mientras los pasos de Tío Vernon y Petunia se acercaban cada vez más… ¡Imposible! Corrió rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de su primo en donde lo encontró cubierto totalmente con las mantas y su pequeña snitch revoloteando entre los juguetes de Dudley y de vez en cuando hacia caer unos cuantos al suelo.

-¡¡¡DUDLEY!!! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!- Tía Petunia había entrado al cuarto tratando de consolar a su hijo. Imposible, la snitch se había acercado a Petunia y jugueteaba entre su cabello. Harry tuvo que taparse los oídos, los gritos de su tía eran tan horrendos como los de una mandrágora.

-¡¡¡TU!!!- Tío Vernon lo había tomado fuertemente por el brazo y lo miraba amenazadoramente. -¡¡¡¡LE HAS ECHADO UNA MALDICIÓN!!! ¿¿CIERTO??- Al parecer a Tío Vernon le enfurecía más el haberse despertado que el verdadero origen del problema.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Bueno, se me ha escapado… - Harry no sabía que tan apropiado sería contarle qué era aquello que tiraba los juguetes y desgreñaba a su tía. Era divertido. -Se me ha escapado decirle a mis amigos que hoy era mi cumpleaños y que normalmente ustedes no lo recuerdan.- Mintió de la manera más falsa posible. Para su sorpresa, Vernon quedó de piedra y no le quedó más que cesar los gritos y hablar calmadamente:

-¿Qué amigos?- preguntó tratando sonar sereno.

- Mis amigos… ¿no los recuerdas? Se han presentado contigo en la estación hace unos meses, claro que podría decirles lo mucho que los extrañas e invitarlos a tomar el té.- El tono meloso de Harry pudo sonar tan odioso incluso para su pesadilla de hace unos meses; Dolores.

-¡¡NO, CLARO QUE LOS RECUERDO!!- Tremendo horror reflejaban las palabras del Tío Vernon.-¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es un "recordatorio" de tus amigos?- dijo menos alterado.

-Ehm… sí, eso han dicho.- Harry creía que no podría controlar la risa un minuto más.

-¡¡Acaba con este alboroto!!- Ordenó Tío Vernon.

Inmediatamente Harry pronunció unas "palabras mágicas" sólo por horrorizar aún más a su primo y en un momento atrapó su dorada snitch. .Algo tenía que hacer con ella, normalmente esas pelotas sólo vuelan lejos de cualquier alcance ¿Por qué demonios esta tenía que comportarse así?

Los gritos cesaron, pero el odio hacia Harry creció aún más y lo único que pudo pronunciar si histérica tía fue:

-¡Vete a tu habitación!-

Harry caminó a su cuarto y rápidamente encerró de nuevo en la caja a su snitch. Su tío se encargó de cerrar la puerta y al parecer habían vuelto a usar todas las cerraduras que harían de Harry un prisionero.

Bueno, si por un momento Harry pensó que el regalo de Hagrid esta vez sería algo normal, debió equivocarse de Hagrid.

Con la cabeza dándoles vueltas se recostó es su cama, era la 01:25 am _¡¡Que buena manera de comenzar tu cumpleaños, Harry!!_ Se dijo a si mismo.

Pensaba en Tía Petunia, Dumbledore tenía razón, de una manera u otra había sido su tía quien le ha ayudado a seguir vivo. Si ella no lo hubiera acogido, talvez Harry estaría muerto. Si en verdad Tía Petunia odiaba tanto a Lily, ¿cómo era que había aceptado a Harry, su hijo, en su casa?  
Sin importar de cuantos hechizos y lazos hablara Dumbledore, a Harry no le quedaba claro porque se mostró interesada en la vida de Harry ¿Acaso hay algo más detrás del rencor de Petunia? El verano anterior Harry había quedado más que atónito al escuchar que su tía sabía lo que Azkaban, un dementor y Lord Voldemort significaban. Por supuesto que Tía Petunia escondía un enigma. El cuál había tratado de descifrar en vano.

Por el momento no tenía caso darle vueltas a su pasado para solucionar su futuro. Era mejor dormir y olvidarse por unos momentos que la vida es tan misteriosa como la misma muerte.

Si, dormir por ahora y esperar el amanecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas después, en la mañana, Harry había olvidado que una vez más estaba encerrado. Se preguntaba que había pasado con Tío Vernon… pegó la oreja a la puerta y alcanzó a escuchar voces en la cocina. Eran sus tíos. A esas horas no acostumbraban seguir en la cocina, normalmente Tío Vernon estaría trabajando y Tía Petunia debería recoger el correo. No lo había hecho. ¿Qué sucedía?

Pasó una hora antes de que Harry se viera liberado de su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina. Allí estaba Tío Vernon con su pijama y una bata puesta con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tía Petunia parecía mas tiesa que de costumbre y Dudley se encontraba en un sillón dormido. Seguramente se habían quedado a montar guardia por si alguno de los amigos de Harry acudía a felicitarlo, cosa que era realmente improbable. Ellos sabían que no debían entrar a casa de los Dursley puesto que sus tíos no eran precisamente lo que uno puede llamar personas racionales.

Harry caminó hacia la nevera con la intención de tomar un vaso de leche pero Tía Petunia se lo impidió. ¡Genial! ¡Ahora si que la había armado! El odio de los Dursley llegaba a tanto que ni siquiera lo dejarían alimentarse. Aún así Harry se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de la negación.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ya no puedo ni siquiera comer?- inquirió amargamente Harry.

Cualquier idea que Harry hubiera tenido de posible desnutrición se vio alejada unos cuantos años luz dando paso a una gran sorpresa. Algo tan grande que antes de poder ver lo que estaba frente a él, Harry hubiera jurado primero ver a Snape declarando amor eterno a alguna mujer.

Tío Vernon había descubierto un pastel de cumpleaños, era pequeño y francamente no tenía buena apariencia. Con letras rojas el pastel decía "Harry Porter" ¿Porter? ¿Qué demonios? Miró a su tía con el desasosiego plasmado en el rostro y luego a su tío. Ambos seguían con la misma expresión dura. Al fin se atrevió a articular una palabra:

-Eh… esto… - Era demasiada la impresión de Harry como para saber que decir. ¿¡Un pastel de cumpleaños!? ¿Para él? Bueno, en realidad era para un tal "Porter". Aún así sabía que significaba todo eso.

-Feliz día- dijo Tío Vernon entre tosidos.

-Gra-gracias- Definitivamente esto era algo insólito.

-La pastelera no entendió bien mi mensaje- Al fin habló Tía Petunia.- Feliz día, niño.

-Gracias, Tía Petunia.- Bien, si esto era una broma que alguien terminara con todo y de una vez le embarrara el pastel en la cara.

-Eh… no tenían que haberlo hecho. En verdad que no.- Y era verdad. Harry hablaba con sinceridad, había pasado tantos años en casa de sus tíos sin recibir una felicitación que este tipo de acontecimientos lo hacían sentir escalofríos.

Bueno, había que admitirlo, aún cuando era un pastel poco apetecible y había sido adquisición obligada, era un pastel de los Dursley. Algo digno de recordar.

-¿Quieren compartirlo?- preguntó temeroso Harry.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!- Duddley se había despertado "milagrosamente" al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Seguro había preferido ahorrarse la parte de la felicitación e ir directo al grano. El anhelo de Dudley por el pastel hizo que Harry eliminara la posibilidad de alguna clase de veneno en el pastel.

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Tío Vernon dio un respingo y Tía Petunia estuvo al borde de un infarto. Era claro que ninguno de los Dursley estaba presentable para recibir visitas, en todo caso eso no era el problema. La verdadera angustia era provocada por quienes pudieran ser los visitantes.

Harry, con cierto miedo a los posibles acontecimientos siguientes, se dirigió a abrir. En el umbral de la entrada se encontraba una joven de estatura media, cabellos largos y rubios. Ojos risueños azules y una enorme sonrisa. Parecía una modelo.

-¡Hola! ¿Están tus tíos?- preguntó la chica como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Interrogó Harry.

-¡OH! ¡Harry! ¿No me recuerdas? Yo también estudio en Hogwarts, voy un año adelante tuyo. Soy de Ravenclaw.-dijo muy alegre la chica.

¿Hogwarts? ¿Que tenía que hacer una chica despampanante en la entrada de su casa buscando a sus tíos y hablándole de Hogwarts? Esto se ponía muy, muy tenso.

-Harry, soy Dora ¿Me recuerdas ya? Dora Tonks- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Tonks? Era la Tonks que había conocido el verano pasado?

Si creía que esto no podía ser peor, claro que estaba equivocado. Tonks era sinónimo de desastre.

-¡Tonks! Pasa… eh… si, allí están mis tíos.- Esto último no supo si fue prudente. Los Dursley nunca recibían a nadie si no estaban impecables. Y con cara de desvelo, batas de dormir y tensión en todo el cuerpo no era lo que conocemos exactamente como "presentables".

-Buenos días señores Dursley- Tonks había entrado en la cocina y había tomado asiento junto a Dudley- Me llamo Dora, Dora Tonks. Yo también estudio en... -Harry logró pisarle el pie antes de que el nombre del colegio alterara a sus tíos al borde de la locura.- …en donde Harry estudia.

Esa parte ya la tenía más que clara, Tonks estaba sentada en su cocina disfrazada de una mujer realmente bella, queriendo hablar con sus tíos ¿Pero de qué?

Mientras tanto, Tía Petunia la examinaba meticulosamente esperando encontrar algún mínimo detalle para criticar. Al parecer no había caído en cuenta que si alguien ahí tenía la peor apariencia posible, era ella.

-Señores, vengo a pedirles permiso para llevarme a Harry lo que resta del verano- dijo sin ninguna duda.

-Llévatelo- Gruñó tío Vernon.

-¡¡Genial!!- Y de un brinco corrió a abrazar a Tío Vernon, el cual se quedó de hielo. Como si en vez de un abrazo hubiera sido petrificado. –Vamos Harry, sube por tus cosas- Más que una invitación, sonó a orden.

-Espera- dijo Tía Petunia.

-Petunia, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?- Vernon trató de sonar un tanto comprensivo.

-Harry no sale de esta casa- dijo con gran ímpetu.

-¡¡Pero Petunia!! Ha llegado nuestra salvación, esta chica. Ella se lo lleva. Si se lo lleva no vendrán los demás… -

-Vernon. Harry no sale de esta casa a menos que… - se detuvo un poco a meditar lo que estaba a punto de decir

-A menos que…- habló por fin Harry.

-A menos que Dumbledore me diga que puedes hacerlo, Harry.- dicho esto agachó la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Dumbledore? Tía ¿Para que quieres que Dumbledore te lo diga?-

-¡AH! Casi lo olvido - Tonks se introdujo la mano en el bolso y sacó una carta –Tome, es para usted.- Y le dio el sobre a Petunia.

Vernon se interpuso y cogió el sobre. ¿Qué endemoniada manía se adueñaba del elefante que tenía como tío, con querer abrir la correspondencia ajena?

Tonks se acercó de una manera peligrosa al Tío Vernon y con una mirada imponente que Harry nunca pensó observar en su amiga, dijo:

-Señor Dursley, hágame favor de quitar sus gordos dedos de ése sobre. Lo que hay dentro de él es demasiado complejo para alguien de capacidad cerebral igual a la de una bludger como lo es usted. Así es que si no quiere una demostración de lo que he aprendido en el colegio éstos años, será mejor que entregue el sobre a su esposa ¡¡AHORA!!-

Al parecer Tío Vernon seguía analizando aquello de la capacidad cerebral de una bludger. Al final le entregó de muy mala gana el sobre a Petunia, quien lo recibió temblorosa. Harry pudo reconocer la caligrafía, sin duda era de Dumbledore.

Petunia leyó la carta y con los labios fruncidos y la mirada baja sólo dijo:

-Está bien, váyanse.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Bien! Harry, vamos. Empaquemos tus cosas- dijo de lo más satisfecha Tonks.

Harry corrió a su habitación, hasta ahora todo iba bien. Los Dursley seguían en sus cabales, Dumbledore estaba en contacto con Petunia y lo mejor de todo era que saldría de ahí. Seguramente vería a sus amigos. Pero… ya no vería a Sirius. La poca alegría que había brotado en su interior se marchitó de repente. Intentaba no dejarse abatir por la tristeza, pero la tristeza era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Dumbledore le dijo la verdad, sólo sentía frustración, odio, enojo, desesperación. Ahora sólo sentía un hueco enorme, un vacío que nadie ni nada podía llenar.

La puerta se abrió. Era Tonks.

-Vamos, Harry. Ánimo, sabemos cómo te sientes ¿No te alegras de salir de aquí?- preguntó Tonks.

-Sí, vamos- se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que Tonks notara toda la tristeza que embargaba su rostro.

Juntos terminaron de hacer el baúl de Harry. Estaba todo listo.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Cuanto antes, mejor.-

-Harry, nos espera tu escolta doblando la esquina.- Esta vez Tonks se escuchaba seria.- Ya sabes como es esto. Harry, ahora más que nunca necesitamos ser fuertes. Sé que es difícil, y sé que no crees que yo pueda entenderte. Pero en verdad, si no somos fuertes ahora que aún hay tiempo…. después será más difícil.- Tonks le brindaba un abrazo fuerte, sincero y cálido.

-Gracias, Tonks- Sí, Harry agradecía por lo menos ese apoyo sincero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bajaron las escaleras y los Dursley habían comenzado el desayuno. Dudley había acabado con el pastel de Harry. Tonks se paró en la puerta de la cocina y se despidió con un fuerte _¡Adiós!_. Harry también tenía la intención de despedirse… en realidad quería saber que era lo que decía la carta de Dumbledore. Pero eso, pensó Harry, sería difícil de saber.

-Adiós- dijo Harry y se encaminó a la puerta. Y para su sorpresa Tía Petunia fue la única que le respondió.

Bueno, todo estaba terminando bien...¡¡CRASH!!

En un intento por coger la jaula de Hedwig, Tonks había tirado un florero antiquísimo de Tía Petunia.

-¡OH! Lo siento- dijo Tonks sonrojada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-¡AH! ¡¡Mi jarrón!!. Tía Petunia había recobrado su carácter histérico y gritaba muy fuerte. Talvez, pensó Harry, era más por sacar todo lo que le presionaba su pecho que por su jarrón roto.

-No se preocupe- dijo Tonks- _Reparo-_ dijo apuntando con la varita y haciendo que los fragmentos del florero volvieran a formar uno mismo.

Esto fue suficiente para Tío Vernon. - ¡¡FUERA!! ¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡NO QUIERO MAS... MAS… MAS GENTE COMO USTEDES EN MI CASA!!!-

Harry y Tonks se apresuraron a sacar las pertenencias de Harry, caminaron tan rápido como el baúl se los permitía.

-¿Tonks?-

-¿Si, Harry?-

-¿No sería mas fácil encantar mi baúl?- dijo casi rogando Harry.

-No, Harry. Es de día y mucha gente observa. No te quejes, aquí viene nuestra salvación.-

Un hombre joven con apariencia cansada y de aspecto desgarbado se acercaba a ellos, tenía el rostro pálido, unos vaqueros rasgados y una camisa de manga larga azul celeste; Remus Lupin se acercaba a ellos como si esto fuese coincidencia.

-Hola Harry. ¡¡Que gusto verte!!- y abrazó al chico con tanta emoción que casi lo mata de asfixia. Harry también se alegró de ver un rostro tan anhelado como el de Lupin y devolvió el abrazo con igual emoción.

-También es un gusto, profesor.- agregó Harry.

-Bueno chicos ¿Nos vamos? Ojoloco y los demás esperan- agregó Tonks.

Entre Lupin y Harry cargaron el baúl hasta que se perdieron de la angustiada mirada de quien entre las cortinas, observó la emotiva escena. Después de todo Tía Petunia no era tan mala persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eso es todo!! Gracias una vez más a quienes leen hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado.

Sugerencias, críticas y quejas...sólo denle GO

Me despido!!  
XOXO

La hilandera. 


	4. ¿Quién está ahí?

**4: ¿Quién está ahí?  
**

Entre Lupin y Harry cargaron el baúl hasta que se perdieron de la angustiada mirada de quien, entre las cortinas, observó la emotiva escena. Después de todo Tía Petunia no era tan mala persona.

Nunca se había sentido tan contento de caminar por Privet Drive a la luz del día, pero en esta ocasión lo que claramente mejoraba la situación, era la incomparable compañía de Lupin y Tonks.

-Por cierto, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Lupin

-Gracias-

-¡¡Cielos, lo olvidé por completo, Harry!!- exclamó Tonks-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!- Y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias, Tonks- dijo Harry medio asfixiado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Lupin

-Bien. En especial esta mañana me he llevado una sorpresa verdaderamente enorme. Mis tíos me han comprado un pastel. ¿Pueden creerlo? -De esta forma Harry comenzó a relatar desde el regalo de Hagrid hasta la sorpresiva llegada de Tonks, así como su pequeño accidente de salida.

-Nymphadora, prometiste portarte bien.- le reprendió Lupin.

-¡Oh, vamos! Fue divertido. ¿Verdad, Harry?-

-Si que lo fue, Tonks. Si que lo fue…-

-Chicos, ahí están los demás-

Justo en la esquina al final de Privet Drive se encontraba un grupo de gente que, para cualquier brujo sería un grupo de muggles con pésimo gusto. Ojoloco estaba al frente con unos vaqueros muy desgastados, la camisa naranja y la corbata rosa no mejoraban su presentación. Y mucho menos aquel intento de turbante o sombrero o… lo que fuera. A la derecha de Ojoloco, se encontraban Kingsley Shacklebolt y Elphias Doge, ambos con vestimentas tan… tan… bueno, era evidente que igual había sido el esfuerzo por escoger las prendas, como el que estaban haciendo al llevarlas puestas.

Ojoloco dio un paso al frente cuando Harry y compañía estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Le dirigió una larga mirada para después verle de muy cerca la parte baja, muy baja de su espalda.

-Cuidado con las nalgas, muchacho. Mucho cuidado- dijo sacándole la varita del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.- ¿Están listos? Arthur llegara aquí en unos segundos.-

-¿El señor Weasley vendrá?- dijo un tanto sorprendido Harry.- ¿Cómo va a llegar? ¿Por qué no volamos como hace un año? Sería más fácil...-

-Harry, el año pasado era de noche y aún así puedo asegurarte que unos cuantos muggles pudieron vernos. ¿Crees que sería sensato volar como si tal cosa?- le explicó Lupin.

-Arthur ha pedido un auto al ministerio, muchacho.- gruño Ojoloco.

-¿Un auto? Vaya, eso si que es muy… rudimentario.-

-Harry, no puedes aparecerte, no podemos usar un traslador y la red flu ahora es mucho más insegura que antes.- añadió Lupin.- Un auto estará bien- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry solo asintió. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que el mundo mágico, ahora más que nunca, estaba en un estado de permanente alerta. Guardando demasiada seguridad hasta en los más mínimos aspectos y por supuesto, en los grandes también; como llevar sano y salvo a Harry Potter a su destino.

Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en el verdadero afecto de la gente. Eran demasiadas todas aquellas que le trataban como un rey, otras tantas que le estaban eternamente agradecidas, y otros, aunque muy pocos, conocían realmente a Harry. No el niño que vivió, no el hijo de Lily y James Potter, no el portador de la cicatriz, no el niño de la profecía. La gente sólo había querido conocerlo de esa forma y no cómo lo que el habría preferido ser, sólo Harry.

Mientras Tonks discutía con Ojoloco y Kingsley sobre que ruta sería la más adecuada tomar, (cosa realmente inútil) Lupin se acercó con Harry y le tomó por el hombro, apretando en forma de apoyo...

-¿Harry, no quieres hablar de algo?- inquirió Lupin.

Harry, que sabía perfectamente a que se refería, prefirió dejar para después esa clase de tema y sólo pudo mentir con un simple...

-No...- 

-Está bien, Harry. Sólo quiero que sepas que en el momento que desees hablar sobre aquello, estaré totalmente atento. ¿De acuerdo?- Los ojos color miel de Lupin denotaban una absoluta tristeza. Seguramente Lupin se sentía tan solo como él, después de todo Sirius había sido como un hermano para Remus y como un padre para Harry. Sólo que a ambos se los arrebató el olvido antes de que toda la historia detrás del presunto traidor de los Potter quedara al descubierto. Una verdadera pena, pero ahora juntos, tendrían que aprender que la muerte no es más que parte del ciclo de la vida. Sería difícil, sí. Pero no imposible ¿O sí?  
Resignarse ante la ausencia de Sirius sería una de las tareas más difíciles de su vida, talvez sí sería imposible. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en el porque de la muerte de sus padres, ahora menos dejaría a un lado una muerte como esa. o más bien una desaparición.  
"_La esperanza muere al último_" alcanzó a escuchar en lo más profundo de su cabeza...

-Harry, ¿Podría ver el regalo de Hagrid?- preguntó Lupin.

-Claro...-Algo dubitativo buscó en su baúl la cajita con la snitch y se la entregó.

Lupin introdujo la llave a la cerradura e intentó girarla, pero no pudo. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces más y la cerradura no cedió, fue entonces cuando Lupin pareció haber captado algo. La llave, en forma de saeta con el nombre de Harry. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lupin y le dijo a Harry:

-Muy inteligente de parte de Hagrid. Al parecer sólo tu puedes abrir este cofre, Harry, es como si él supiera lo importante que es para ti este regalo...- Le extendió el cofre a Harry invitándole a abrirlo.

-¿Está protegido?- dijo mientras tomaba su regalo, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con un mínimo giro la tapa se levantó.

-Si, Harry. Está protegido...-

Lupin tomó con cuidado la pequeña snitch, dejando que esta extendiera sus plateadas alas pero sin soltarla, ya había sido advertido del extraño comportamiento de la pelota.  
Lo primero que distinguió fue aquella conocida caligrafía, aquella elegancia en las letras formando el nombre de un amigo entrañable… ._James Potter_.  
Lupin se sintió de repente absorbido por sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y todo empezaba a desaparecer. Las casas, la calle, Tonks, Ojoloco, Harry, todo desaparecía y daba lugar a paredes de roca, magos y brujas con túnicas negras. Estudiantes. Un pasillo que había recorrido miles de veces hace mucho tiempo. Estaba en Hogwarts. Aquél olor que les indicaba su cercanía con la cocina. El cuadro de frutas frente a él, Sirius a su derecha, James a la izquierda y Peter cubriéndolos.  
Estaban a punto de hacerle cosquillas a la pera cuando una voz muy conocida por uno de los chicos los alertó.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- preguntó la chica con los ojos verdes más profundos de todo el colegio.

-Evans… estábamos a punto de… bueno, nosotros… - los pretextos se le acababan a James y aquella mirada verde, no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-¿Que no han subido a cenar con los demás? – preguntó Lily- ¿Remus? ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido...-

-Precisamente veníamos por chocolate para NUESTRO amigo...-intervino Sirius.

-Black, Remus es muy buen amigo mío también. Y creo que sería mejor que lo lleven con Mme. Pomfrey- dijo tajantemente Lily pero al mismo tiempo preocupada.-Vamos, Remus- y dulcemente le extendió la mano al licántropo.

-Remus está bien, Lily...- y fue James quién le sujetó la mano.

Lily, algo desconcertada se soltó lentamente de la mano de James, se dio media vuelta y empezó a perderse por el pasillo.

-Por cierto, Potter, para ti, soy Evans- agregó con sumo autoritarismo en la mirada.

James seguía ahí de pie, mirándola alejarse. Como si en ella se fuera su vida.

-Amigos, creo que amo a Lily Evans.- dijo aún estático James.

Al tiempo que la roja cabellera de Lily se perdía entre la oscuridad junto con el sonido de sus rítmicos pasos, James expresaba una mirada que nunca había conocido en su amigo. Aquella mirada que reflejaba desconcierto, miedo, dolor, y amor. En aquél momento, por primera vez Lily no había tenido aquella conducta tan cortante y hostil que siempre le caracterizaba al estar frente a James Potter. Pero sólo por un momento.

Una vez más todo se desvanecía... James, Sirius, Lily, el cuadro, las paredes, el olor a hogar. Todo.  
Lupin abrió los ojos y como si no hubiera pasado ni un segundo desde que Harry le entregó el regalo continuó observando la pequeña snitch. Que bello era recordar momentos tan significativos como el de aquella noche. La melancolía invadió a Lupin, había visto a sus mejores amigos una vez más, había recordado lo que era ser joven y lo que era vivir despreocupadamente. Recuerdos lindos y tristes al mismo tiempo. Pero ninguno que hubiera tenido antes, había sido tan... real.

-Sí que era de tu padre... - dijo tristemente Lupin.

-Hagrid jura que me gustó su regalo.- añadió Harry.

-¿Se ha equivocado?-

-No lo sé...- Harry tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.-Me gusta recibir recuerdos de mis padres, cosas que les pertenecieron. Pero no se por qué, esa snitch. Esta snitch, me hace sentir... extraño.- Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los sinceros ojos de Remus.

-Te lo dijimos, Harry. No debes juzgar a tu padre por lo que viste aquél día y menos si era la perspectiva de uno de sus peores enemigos. Esos eran los recuerdos de Snape y por lo tanto la única forma en la que podías ver a tu padre aquél día, pues era precisamente como el malo de la historia. –

-Hagrid querrá verme jugando con ella como él lo hacía.-

-No, Harry. Hagrid solo quiere que tú seas feliz. Él sabe lo feliz que te hace recibir memorias de tus padres. Además, el no sabe que entraste al pensadero de Snape. Ánimo, Harry. Es una snitch única, tengo la impresión de que algo cambió en ella...- terminó Lupin dándole un golpecito en la espalda. Se puso en pie y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. –Mira, ahí viene Arthur.-

Efectivamente, un auto se acercaba por la calle hacia ellos. El auto era color crema y era muy semejante al Ford Anglia que alguna vez les salvó la vida a Harry y a Ron. El auto se detuvo justo donde se habían reunido el grupo y de él bajó el Sr. Weasley, alto, medio clavo y sonriente como siempre.

-¡Hola, Harry! Que gusto verte ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias. No puedo estar mejor, han venido a salvarme de mis tíos.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Perfecto. Vamos, chicos. Molly estará histérica, llevan horas esperando.-

Lupin tosió fuertemente atrayendo la atención de Harry, mientras Tonks entraba en acción...

-¡¡¿Quiénes, Arthur?!!- preguntó Tonks mientras pisaba fuertemente el pie del Sr. Weasley.

-¡¡Ouch!!... Nadie, Nymphadora, nadie. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Arthur mientras en un susurro le decía a Tonks...-Lo siento.-

Harry estaba algo extrañado, ayudó a Elphias a meter su baúl al auto mientras Kingsley le hacía un gesto de desaprobación total al Sr. Weasley.  
Lupin sólo sonreía con la jaula de Hedwig en la mano. Tonks y Arthur discutían algo muy por lo bajo. Algo garrafal debió haber hecho el Sr. Weasley para ser víctima de esa clase de actitudes...

¿Acaso tendrían algún plan en contra de Voldemort? El ministerio seguro esperaba al señor Weasley junto con su esposa para hablar acerca de un posible ascenso ¿Estaría Dumbledore a donde fuese que se dirigieran? Buen punto, desde que Tonks lo había sacado de casa de sus tíos no había preguntado y mucho menos había sido informado hacia donde se dirigían.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó por fin.

-Sube, Harry. No hay tiempo que perder.- le apresuró Lupin e inmediatamente lo metieron al auto. A su lado izquierdo iba Kingsley y a su lado derecho Moody y a un lado de éste, Tonks iba muy pegada a Lupin. Elphias y Arthur iban en los asientos delanteros.

El silencio se hizo y Harry una vez más volvió a preguntar...

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Vamos al cuartel, Harry.- le respondió Tonks.

-¿Y porque nadie me lo pudo decir antes? No es tan malo como lo hacen ver.-

-Verás, Harry... – Comenzó a explicar Tonks - Los muggles son muy curiosos y no tenemos la certeza de que alguno de ellos no nos haya visto. Míranos, Harry. No somos un grupo de gente normal y aunque no llevemos un letrero gigante que diga: "Si, yo soy un mago" Lucimos muy diferentes y por qué no decirlo, sospechosos. Si te hubiéramos hablado del cuartel hace unos momentos, alguien habría escuchado y pues seguro habrían llamado a alguna patrulla para denunciar a una bola de mafiosos. Entonces habríamos terminado en prisión muggle teniendo que explicar que hacían un par de chicos tan atractivos como tú y yo cargando un baúl, una lechuza y en compañía de tres magos así de haraposos y un señor tan guapo como Remus. ¿Eso no sería nada bueno, sabes? ¿Cómo le explicas a un oficial muggle que estás en plena misión de rescate del chico que vivió de las garras de sus abominables tíos? Ellos no lo entenderían fácil... Claro que siendo nosotros magos muy experimentados, no nos habría costado ningún trabajo engañarlos y convencerlos de que sólo íbamos a una fiesta de disfraces, o lo que fuera… Entonces, Harry. Todo es por seguridad, por seguridad. – concluyó de lo más natural.

-Bueno… sí, algo parecido a lo que dijo Tonks, pero menos dramático- agregó un muy sonrojado Lupin.

-Además, escogimos las prendas que creímos mejores. La persona que nos atendió dijo que nos veíamos muy bien. Nunca mencionó "haraposos"- agregó un muy indignado Elphias.

Ante ese comentario todos rieron y siguieron con el camino hacia el cuartel.

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, llegaron a una calle bastante oscura para tratarse de un día soleado por la mañana. Parecía un vecindario de lo más bajo. Harry pudo sentir un gran escalofrío. Moody se volteó hacia él y le habló de las siguientes acciones: -Muy bien muchacho, ahora tendremos que ser muy cautelosos, recuerda que el peligro es mucho mayor en estos tiempos.-

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí?- inquirió Harry.

-Aquí dejaremos el auto. Mientras caminaremos uno a uno hasta estar dentro del cuartel.- gruñó Moody. Harry sólo asintió

-Bueno Potter, tendré que desilusionarte de nuevo. Todos lo haremos así es que no hay mayor inconveniente. Primero bajará Arthur con tu baúl. Elphias llevará tu lechuza.-

-Pero...- comenzó a hablar Harry.

-Todo está planeado, Harry- le cortó Tonks.

Arthur se bajó del auto y sacó el baúl de Harry, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y el baúl quedó del tamaño de un maletín de viaje. Harry miró con la boca abierta. A continuación se tocó la cabeza con la varita y ante los ojos de Harry, el señor Weasley empezaba a tener la misma apariencia de las mohosas casas. Elphias fue el que le siguió en desilusionarse de manera que él y Hedwig pasaron desapercibidos. Tonks fue la siguiente y bajo ordenes de Moody, esperaría doblando la esquina para formar la escolta de Harry, Mientras Kingsley y Lupin se desilusionaban Moody hechizó a Harry y una vez más sintió aquellos hilos fríos recorriéndole la espalda.

-Bien, chico.- le gruñó un camaleónico Moody – Tendrás que estar muy alerta.-

-Pero ¿Cómo...- comenzó de nuevo Harry.

-Andando, Harry- le ordenó la voz de Lupin.

Harry bajó del auto y estaba verdaderamente confundido. ¿Cómo querían que los siguiera si apenas podía distinguirlos? No fue necesario esperar la respuesta… un fuerte tirón le hizo caminar como si alguien lo tuviese amarrado. Trató de tocar aquella soga, o lo que fuese que lo ataba, pero no logró nada. No le quedó más que seguir el ritmo de lo que fuese que lo jalara.

-Es para que no vayas en otra dirección, Harry- la voz del licántropo le hizo saber que era el quien le cubría la espalda.

Siguieron caminando por aquella calle hasta que Harry pudo divisar aquella pequeña plaza en la que un año atrás había aterrizado. La hierba estaba más alta y las casas tenían un aspecto muy desmejorado. Con todo el corazón, Harry deseaba estar ya dentro del cuartel, a salvo.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya estaba abierta. Quiso suponer que era debido a la anterior presencia del señor Weasley el resto del grupo. Algo le decía que debía esperar la voz de Lupin aprobando que continuara. Pero ni la voz de Lupin ni la de Tonks ni la de nadie apareció.

-¿P-profesor…?-titubeó Harry. Al parecer todos habían quedado lejos de su alcance ya que ni les sentía y mucho menos les oía.

El rechinido de la puerta en movimiento hizo dar un respingo a Harry, se escuchaban tablas tronar del otro lado del umbral. ¿Qué había sucedido con su guardia? ¿Por qué nadie le hacía saber lo que sucedía? Harry comenzó a imaginar lo peor. Una emboscada. Al mismo tiempo sintió la necesidad de entrar, si lo peor le esperaba del otro lado, estaba preparado. Tomó fuertemente su varita y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta. Subió lentamente los escalones de piedra. A cada paso se armaba de valor y se hacía de una idea nueva de cómo atacar o de cómo escapar. A cada paso su mente carburaba más ideas que de costumbre. Ya estaba frente a la entrada, dentro todo estaba en penumbras. Apenas tocó la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par. Cruzó el umbral y apretó con fuerza su varita. Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe provocando sobresaltar el corazón de Harry. Inmediatamente sintió unos golpecitos en su cabeza seguidos de una sensación cálida recorrerle la espalda. Alguien había hecho terminar el hechizo desilusionador.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

Lo que vino después, pasó frente a Harry tan rápido que tardo un poco en reaccionar y responder todas sus incógnitas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a los que siguen hasta aquí.  
Les mando un beso.

La hilandera. 


End file.
